Death Becomes Us: The Sparrow Crest
by twirped
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow has had a pretty good life thus far, besides the occasional curse or enemy, of course. Though suddenly, his way of life is interrupted when his long lost, dying sister comes into the picture.
1. Chapter 1

Shadows danced along the dusty streets as the form of a young girl crept along the walls of the buildings, darting between the shadows. Though hidden within the darkness of the night, her face showed a serious expression, broken by a wild smirk; the smirk of a woman with a mission.

Her prey, a middle aged man who called himself a trader, walked mere feet ahead, unbeknownst to what lurked behind him. This continued until they reached the docks of Tortuga, at which point she stepped casually in front of him, blocking his path. For a few moments, the man held a rather bewildered expression on his rather scarred face, before gaping as realization hit that he in fact knew this girl… and wished he didn't.

"Alia?" He asked, his face, even though overcast with dread, held a smirk of pride.

"Indeed." She replied simply, smirking. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

Alia's smirk darkened to a scowl. "You know _exactly _what I am talking about. You stole it from me, now _where is it?_"

"I don't-"

He was interrupted as Alia shoved him into the shadows of the nearest building, onto the ground with a knife at his throat. "Don't you dare toy with me, Sam." The man laughed, seemingly amused that a girl of only 18 years of age was threatening him.

"I suppose you're going to kill me if I don't tell you where the crest is?"

"Perhaps you're not so stupid after all."

"Alright. Fine. I sold it."

Alia's eyes flamed with anger, and she dug the blade of the knife into his skin, creating a minor cut. "You sold it? Who would possibly want to buy half of a rusty, broken necklace?"

He gave a slight cringe as the knife drew blood, though remained calm nonetheless. "You'd be surprised."

She rolled her eyes. "Very funny. Who'd you sell it to, if you're not to too stupid to remember?"

"Oh, I remember." He smirked, apparently not quite ready to reveal his little secret. Alia could fix that.

"Suppose you tell me?"

"Suppose I don't…then what would you do?"

He got his answer quickly, releasing a soft whimper of pain as Alia jabbed the knife into his gut. "Who did you sell it to?" Alia growled, drawing her face closer to his, if just to hear his fearful breath. Still the man did not speak of it, and she twisted the knife slightly. Cringing, managed to mutter, "Sp-Sparrow."

"Sparrow?" Alia asked, rather confused. The man nodded, swallowing hard before adding something else at her look of bewilderment. "..Jack."

Alia gaped, holding back a gasp at his final word. No, it couldn't have been some little old lady, or a young child, or some other simpleton easy to retrieve such a delicate item from. It had to be _him. _

Without a second glance at the man, she stood, disappearing into the shadows again, a different mission in mind. Though it appeared so, it wasn't the fact that it _was _that wretched man Jack Sparrow who had what she needed; it was…the undeniable, inescapable and horrid fact that he was her brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Finished writing it, so I thought I'd submit it early.

* * *

"_Jack _'as it?" 

Daniel, a convict buddy of hers, was just as surprised as she to hear the news. "How are 'ou gonna find 'em?" He asked, his words rather slurred. Ignoring that particular issue, she rolled her eyes, snatching the bottle of rum from him and tossing it over her shoulder, hearing the bottle break as it slammed into the wall of some building of their current Tortuga-hideout.

"Don't know. I'll find a way though…" She growled rather than pronouncing the last sentence, already plotting the wrath she would inflict on that wretched man when she found him. Her necklace, her own life, was in the hands of a drunken man.

How comforting.

Alia stood, heaving a sigh as she did. Pains shot through her left leg, causing the limp she usually had when she walked.Every onelost a battle every now and then.

"Well, I'm not just goin' to sit here. _You _are, however." Alia said, gesturing toward Danny. He huffed, even though he was older than her, as if were a little child, but obeyed anyway. Turning on her heel, Alia departed from the dark and depressing building.

Immediately as she crossed into the wildest territory of the island, she had to dodge countless objects. Bullets whizzed by, missing her by inches, if not colliding with bottles, kegs, hats, or other people first. She continued on fearlessly nonetheless, until she arrived at the pub; her long awaited destination.

Easily, she shifted through the crowd, finding a table in the farthest corner and sitting there. She didn't drink anything, definitely not in the mood for such a thing. Not too long after, a woman suddenly appeared, sitting across from her. Alia observed her, seeing her dark hair and skin, a wild look in her eyes, her apparel the biggest clue of her personality. Smirking, Alia leaned back in her chair, casually crossing her arms over her chest.

"And who might you be?"

The women mirrored Alia's smirk, her eyes burrowing into her as if searching her very soul. "Anamaria. And yourself?" Ah, so Alia did in fact know this woman, having heard of her many a time.

"Alia Sp-" She suddenly paused as she reached her last name, as if hesitant about it. Ana smirked, rolling her eyes. "Sparrow I'm guessin'. Anyone can tell just by lookin'." The woman spoke the truth. From her face, eyes, hair, down to her slightly swaggering walk, the two definitely had a few things alike. Alia's face suddenly turned… mischievous.

"You know Jack?"

"Oh, I know him. Lookin' for him?"

"'Deed I am… on a mission, you could say."

Ana leaned back in her seat, the two smirking knowingly at each other, practically reading the other's thoughts. "What's in it for me?"

Alia smirked, reaching to her belt and pulling out a leather sack. She shook it, and you could just barely make out the sounds of jewels and coins within it. Ana looked greedily at the bag, Alia having to take it from her view to get her to pay attention.

"And of course… there's always the reward of… revenge." Alia said, raising an eyebrow. This was enough to convince the other woman, and she held out her hand. Alia shook it, offically sealing the deal.

"What about the-"

"You'll get the bag once we find Jack."

She frowned, though accepted the answer anyhow. "So, what exactly are you needin' him for?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ehehe...Be warned, if you read my stories, you're likely to run into a bit of...craziness.. every now and then.XD

* * *

"Long story. Let's walk." 

A few minutes later, the two women were out of the pub and at Alia and Daniel's little hideout. Once inside, they found Daniel sprawled out on the floor, snoring loudly. His hand was open in a way that said the bottle laying next to him used to be there.

Ana looked at him curiously. "He alright?" Alia laughed at this, slapping Daniel's shoulder in order to wake him up. "Don't hurt the rats!" He yelled, jerking up and gasping for breath. He looked around, sighing with relief when he saw Alia. "Oh… hi." He put his face in his hands, ignoring Ana's strange looks and falling back asleep.

"That's Daniel… ignore him. Sit down, let me tell you the story."

They sat down at a small table, Alia gathering a deep breath before she began, even trembling slightly.

"Alright. Six years ago, Jack suddenly showed up at the doorstep of my home, saying he needed a place to hide for a little while. I agreed, out of my ignorance… Well, for the most part, all was well, until… Jack felt he needed to do a bit of snooping through my belongings. He found- my necklace."

Ana raised an eyebrow, but Alia continued.

"It's not… just a necklace. It's the Sparrow family crest. It's… cursed."

At this, Anamaria laughed, shaking her head. Alia only scowled.

"The curse wasn't even…'alive', per say, until Jack decided he wanted to keep it for himself. In my attempt to take it back from him, it broke, releasing the curse upon us both. The metal edge cut me when it broke, and was stained by my blood signature. Jack, out of his greed, took both pieces, and disappeared again. What he didn't know is that the necklace becomes your practical life source, and if you're separated from it… you die."

She said it bluntly, not very much feeling like explaining such a thing in depth. Anamaria leaned forward, not sure whether or not to believe something so simple as being seperated from it could kill you.

"How is this necklace-thing cursed anyhow? And how do you know you die whenyou're separated?"

Alia sighed. "Apparently other Sparrow ancestors do not have such a clean record with certain enemies."

Ana nodded, catching her hint. "So Jack has your piece… why aren't you dead?"

"Slowly. You die slowly… painfully. Day by day, week-by-week, you can never tell how fast your health will deteriorate. And you never know exactly how you're going to feel when the sun rises. You never know if… the day might be your last."

Her eyes became overcast, with fear, sadness… anger. "That's why I need to find him. I find that piece, my health won't return, but… I won't be any closer to death."

Ana watched her with slightly growing concern in her eyes, listening intently as Alia spoke again. "And… I've found notes. Diaries. Books. I've done my research. It's the only comfort I've been able to muster all of these years."

Anamaria seemed to ponder this for a moment. "What have you been doing all this time? Why haven't you tried to find it earlier?"

"Oh believe me, I've tried. I found a man who was wearing it, tracked him down, only to find he had sold it once again to Jack." Alia said, voice with disgust as she reached the last of the words. For many long minutes, there was no more speech passed between them, until Daniel's loud snore made them both jump. It took him a few moments,but he was finally able to stand on his feet, continuing to wobble slightly. He yawned, and then collapsed into a chair by Alia. "So, do you have any idea where Jack is?" He asked, looking at Anamaria. She smirked, her eyes suddenly twinkling with wild mischief.

"Oh, I know where he is."


	4. Chapter 4

Rather long chapter, and perhaps not so good. Every writer has an off day. XD

* * *

They had arrived at the docks of Port Royal, the last place of visual said by Anamaria. 

There was no sign of him.

"You said he was here!"

Alia said, angrily now due to the fact they had been standing there for nearly an hour without having spotted him anywhere. Daniel glanced over at her, giving her a look that said she needed to calm down. Stress such as this only sped up the curse, sometimes to the point of fainting- something Alia definitely did not need to do.

"Miss, you must pay in order to dock here." The annoying voice of the harbormaster sounded once again beside them. Alia sighed, glancing over at him. "Fine.." She said, giving him the shilling he had repeatedly asked for.

Suddenly there was a noise in the town, and flashes of red coats could be seen through the buildings and alleyways. A round of guns fired, sending people fleeing from the streets and into their homes. They were apparently after someone, for the bullets continued to fly and the officers just kept running.

They were all just about to reach the head of the docks when the culprit appeared into view. And who else could it have been?

Jack.

He practically flew into the bushes, escaping the officer's vision just in time as they ran on by. Once they had left, he peeked out above the bushes, then casually stepped out and went on down the docks, apparently wanting to get out as fast as he could.

Unable to hold back, Anamaria stepped in front of him, hand to hid chest and giving him a slight shove back. Jack's dark eyes widened for a moment, before regaining himself and clearing his throat, smiling sarcastically. "Anamaria. How-" He was interrupted as Ana, out of a sudden rush of anger, slapped him. The sound was enough to make the other's cringe. Jack seemed to readjust his jaw for a moment, then forced a smile. "Nice to see you again."

Ana smiled, satisfied, before turning to Alia. "That _was _fun." She stepped back, pulling Daniel with her, giving Alia room. Jack's eyes once again widened at the sight of her, and he took a step back at the look of fury on her face. "A-Alia! You-you're all grown up.." His heels brushed the end of wood on the dock, the water being the only thing below him now. Alia smirked.

"And you're the same as always, I see. Still get all tongue-tied when you try to talk to women. Poor you. " Alia's comment caught him off guard, forcing him to chuckle in order to blow off a building steam. Alia continued. "I believe you can guess why I came."

"To see your ol' brother, of course."

"Funny. Where is the necklace?"

"The…necklace?"

"Yes, the necklace. At least the half you know is mine, for I couldn't care less about your half.

"A harsh choice of words, don't you think, sis?"

Alia's eye narrowed to mere slits. "Not harsh enough, if you ask me."

"Well you did ask me."

"And I answered you!"

Daniel stepped forward, having enough with this gibberish. "Okay, that's enough. Just get to the point." Jack's eyes narrowed, and he stepped toward Daniel with a dark expression on his face. "You….I know you. You're that French-navy boy, Danny."

"Not French, nor am I in the navy. Just have a knack for impressions." Daniel snapped back, smiling sarcastically. Jack opened his mouth to reply when yet another hand met his cheek. He cursed loudly this time, stomping his foot. "What is it with you women?" He rubbed his cheek, finding it had been Alia who had slapped him this time. "You want to know where it is?" He asked, smirking, bringing his face down to hers. "I sold it. But you can have this one in return. It's not of much use to me." Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a necklace, half a sparrow with intricate designs surrounding it in the form of a sunset. Alia shoved it back at him.

"Keep yours, you filthy scoundrel, unless you wish to hand you own life into my hands." Alia snapped, her voice filled with disgust. Jack raised an eyebrow, and Alia sighed, realizing he apparently didn't know. "Look, the necklace was cursed, when you broke it, the curse was released upon us both."

"And?"

"_And…_you might have wanted to check out what it really was you were taking before you stole it from me. You see, once you are separated from your piece of the cursed necklace, you have lost your own life source. To sum it up, I'm dying, thanks to you." Alia said, smiling by the end as if it were a casual thing. Jack seemed to be hardly paying attention.

"And I'm guessing I'm not dead because I've got my piece?"

"Yes."

"Lovely. Well, if you want to live, I suppose you'll have to go find it then. I have no clue where it is." Jack replied simply, beginning to walk away. Suddenly, he had three swords at his throat, which was enough to keep him standing there. The fury in each of their eyes practically burned holes through him. "You had better get a clue then, Sparrow, because if I die, you're going with me." Alia said, smirking. At Jack's expression, she quickly added. "Oh yes, if you had studied up as I did, you would have saw that the first to die takes the other along with them." Little to his knowledge, this was a complete lie; a lie well made up by Alia, of course.

Jack seemed to ponder this for a moment, before sighing loudly. He needed some excitement, anyhow. He glanced around at the ships, seemingly deciding which one to take. Alia hit his arm, gesturing toward the ship in which the rest of them had arrived. Jack raised his eyebrows, revealing rather tired eyes. "Alrigh' then." He made sure his hat was right on his head, then started down the dock. He halted, turning back to them with a matter-of-factly look in his face, holding up his hand to Alia and pointing a finger in her face.

"I'm Captain this time."


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** This is a rather short chapter, but, it's more of just introducing a bit more of certain characters' personalities, as you will soon see. The next chapters will likely be very long. So be warned.. he he.

* * *

"Alia! Lo-Look what I found!" 

Danny came bursting onto the deck from below, holding a large crate in his arms. Alia came over, peering into it, smirking.

"Rum?"

"No, rum!"

Rolling her eyes as Daniel popped the cork on one of them, she turned and went to the front of the ship, staring out over the ocean. The waves were rather gentle that night, reflecting the moon with a soft neon glow.

It was, for the most part, silent, Anamaria likely asleep somewhere below deck, Daniel busying himself with 'making sure the rum was safe'. The footsteps behind her already registered in her mind as those of Jack. Alia glanced around at him, seeing him just standing there, his hands casually behind his back.

"So… you're really dyin'?" He asked, unable to hide the slight concern in his voice, if that was even possible. Alia stared at him for a moment, and then spoke in a soft tone.

"Yes. Shocking isn't it?"

"A little." He said almost breathlessly, walking forward as to stand beside her. Alia sighed softly, not quite sure what to say. By the hesitance showing of Jack's face, this alone must have been hard for him to do.

"Hopefully we'll be able to find the necklace… soon." Alia said sadly, her eyes gazing longingly at the horizon. Jack opened his mouth as if about to speak, though decided against it. Daniel decided to come forward at this point, surprisingly not holding a bottle of rum in his hand. His dark eyes darting to the young man, he couldn't hold back his scowl as he left the two alone.

"Wow… you didn't strangle him?" Daniel asked sarcastically, once Jack was out of earshot. Alia laughed, looking over at him, her gaze meeting his. Daniel stared down at her with a rare, caring expression, only softly smiling.

"You're... beautiful."

Alia couldn't help but smile,in her mind trying to figure out whether the rum was getting to him. His hand slowly moved to stroke her cheek, gently pulling her closer to him. Their faces were mere millimeters apart when a sudden gunshot rang out, and Daniel gasped to find a tear in his shirtsleeve where the bullet had snipped it as it whizzed by.

Jack chuckled, smiling sarcastically from his seat in the darkness.

"Sorry, mate. Slipped."


	6. Chapter 6

My muse is quite drained... they'll be better once I get back after the 14th. XD

* * *

It had been nearly two, long grueling weeks since the four of them had first set sail in search of the cursed Sparrow crest. The heat had began to takes its toll on them, adding to their boiling frustrations with each other. Daniel and Jack had already gotten into three fistfights, Anamaria and Jack had had countless arguments, and Alia and Jack had had a few normal sibling disagreements. 

Strange how they all involved Jack, isn't it?

* * *

"Okay, Danny boy, come here." 

"Stop calling me Danny boy!" Daniel roared at Jack, who had been annoying him the entire day. Angrily, he stalked over to Jack, staring at him with annoyance. "Yes?"

Jack wagged a finger at him. "You know." Daniel rolled his eyes.

"It's about Alia, isn't it?"

"Well, you _are _a smart one."

"What happens between Alia and me is none of your business, Jack."

"Brother."

"Since when do you care about her anyway? You came in, raided her home, and stole no telling how much, along with that necklace!"

Jack hadn't been prepared for that, and opened his mouth to reply before deciding against it. Daniel smirked. "That's what I thought." This remark hit Jack the wrong way, and he whirled around, punching Daniel square in the face. Lifting him by the collar of his shirt, Jack slammed him against the wall, his darkened face close to Daniel's.

"You forget your place, boy." He growled, then threw Daniel like a rag doll off to the side, storming off below deck. Finding Daniel trying to stand, Alia came running over, helping him up.

"Daniel! You're bleeding.."

"I'm fine." He said, attempting to sound tougher than he was actually feeling at the moment, seeing as he felt like yelping in pain. Alia knew this had been Jack's doing, and motioned for Anamaria to come over.

"Get him fixed up, if you don't mind.. I need to talk to Jack."

Alia went below deck, finding nothing but many shadows and darkness. She saw tiny glints of eyes, and she knew Jack was there. He was lying on the floor, propped partially against the wall, staring blankly at nothing as he held his leather hat in his hand. Alia walked slowly forward, staring down at him.

"Why did you do it?"

Jack remained silent, leaving nothing but the sound of the lapping waves around them. "I don't know. Perhaps I was a bit frustrated, considering I've been stuck on this damn ship with the three of you for more than a week."

Alia knelt in front of him, biting back anger. "We wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for you! If anything, _we _should all be mad at _you._"

Jack looked away. "Do you know what it's like, Alia?" His gaze slowly moved back to her, the evil smile on his face almost frightening. "Do you know what it's like to have so many people who despise you, and would anything to have you dead?" When Alia remained silent, he once again looked away. "I didn't think so."

Alia was staring at him with wild bewilderment. "Why-"

"Why am I telling you this? Because I had enough to worry about before you came along. Then, you show up, and I'm hit with all of this responsibility."

"Oh, well I'm sorry Jack, for making you feel like an _adult_."

She whirled around, not really paying attention as she walked to the gunwale above deck.

"'Ello there, love."

Gasping at the sound, she looked to find another ship alongside theirs, feeling stupid for not having noticed something so obvious before. One crept from the shadows on deck, grabbing her around the waist and picking her up. She screamed, though he placed a filthy hand over her mouth. Being tossed over to the other ship was the last thing she remembered, for everything went black as she slammed into the wood.

"Jack! Get out here!" Daniel yelled down to Jack, who slowly came from his hiding place below deck. Seeing the other Pirates, he smirked, his eyes darkening. The others growled as they saw him.

"Well, well, well. Jack Sparrow. Ne'er thought I'd see the day."

Jack was quick to point out sarcastically. "It's night, actually, mate. And _Captain _Jack Sparrow, if you please."

"I don' please. Now, just go 'head and give us what you've got, and we might consider letting your ol' sleeping bonny lass go."

Jack cringed, gesturing toward Daniel. "_His _bonny lass. _My _sister."

The Pirates smirked. "Sister, eh? Ye hear that, boys? We got ourselvesJack's lil' sister."

Jack was all anger now. He drew his pistol, cocking it and aiming at the man. "Give her back."

The men laughed heartily. "Oooh, now I'm convinced. Too bad, Sparrow. You see, we just a bunch of lonely men. That's not much incentive to give up a perfectly good woman, now is it?"

Out of his growing frustration, Jack fired the pistol, purposely missing the man's head by a mere inch. "You better not touch her." Ignoring him, one by one, they each boarded the other ship again, one grabbing Alia's limp body and holding her up for them to see.

"You follow us," He began, putting a pistol to her head. "You can say goodbye to your fair maiden." Unfortunately, the wind kicked up, and the ship was off without a problem. Daniel attempted to make a final jump, but Jack grabbed him back.

"Save your life, boy… Alia's going to need all the help she can get."


End file.
